


I'd Do Anything For You

by FantabulousAss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't have a beta, I mean it's okay in the end, Junkrat gets scared, M/M, Roadhog gets hurt and it's not okay, don't judge me too hard, i'm really tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: They were allowed to go, “ahem, hog wild, as it is,” with some limits. Words straight from the ape’s mouth. He’d looked a little embarrassed at the attempt, but Roadhog gave a little chuckle, so Junkrat assumed it was okay.So, they reigned themselves in a little. That didn’t mean, however, that their Talon enemies took the same precautions. Sometimes that meant a little extra collateral damage to buildings. This time, it meant some damage to Roadhog.





	I'd Do Anything For You

Overwatch was great. It was stability, security, freedom from the litany of prisons that wanted them. There was always food, somewhat of a hot commodity to the Junkers, and the temperature was always under 37 degrees, even during the hottest summer day. However, they were _nosey_ , wanting to know everything, study them, analyze them. The cowboy, McCree, had assured them it wasn’t anything personal. Like everything else in their lives, it was the radiation. It excited the doctors to look at living radioactive samples that could talk and explain what they felt, where they felt it and why they thought they felt it.

One of the doctors, the pretty blonde one, even mentioned something about wanting to take a biopsy of Roadhog’s skin, which Roadhog later told him was a fancy word for takin’ a bit of it. Creepy. Roadie seemed to think differently, though, and let her take her fancy skin slice. He asked her to share her findings, too. _What_?

That didn’t mean they were there for free, though. No, they were useful. Talon didn’t care about the people they’d kill. Now that they were a part of Overwatch, they had to broaden their definition of “person” and keep as many civilians alive as possible, even the fuckin’ omnics. However, neither was asked to change the way he fought. They were allowed to go, “ _ahem, hog wild, as it is,_ ” with some limits. Words straight from the ape’s mouth. He’d looked a little embarrassed at the attempt, but Roadhog gave a little chuckle, so Junkrat assumed it was okay.

So, they reigned themselves in a little. That didn’t mean, however, that their Talon enemies took the same precautions. Sometimes that meant a little extra collateral damage to buildings. This time, it meant some damage to Roadhog.

It was so fast, Junkrat still hadn’t processed it. They were back to back, Junkrat set to launch himself off the top of the building they were on and to the next one over, where he thought he’d seen a gunman shooting down at the street cops that attempted to control the crowd. Roadhog must’ve heard something Junkrat didn’t, because in seconds, he and Roadhog were in opposite places. Junkrat didn’t even feel his body guard’s massive paw on his arm until he was already sprawled on the ground, bicep and shoulder throbbing with the strength of the grip and the awkward way he’d been thrown.

The switch-around had knocked Roadhog off his balance. On its own, he probably would’ve been able to shake off the missile they’d shot at Junkrat but in losing his balance, he fell onto Junkrat’s concussion mine. Separately, Roadhog could withstand them. Together, his skin shredded open, something Junkrat didn’t even think could happen, and started spurting and oozing. Junkrat gasped and his brain kicked into overdrive. How had this happened? It wasn’t as strong of a mine as he could’ve made but had he put in too much… something? Did something come loose and cut him? What as the missile made out of? The concussion mine had barely lifted Roadhog, but the roof had gravel spread over the half that he happened to fall on. He was so close to the ledge now that Junkrat felt a stab of anxiety hit him right in his stomach so hard he almost tossed his lunch. “Roadie!”

He scrabbled over and with a bout of strength he didn’t think he had, he rolled his partner over and scooted him from the edge. Roadhog coughed in response, breathing even more raggedly than usual. If Junkrat stared too long, he thought he saw a bit of white bone, but that was impossible, Roadhog was so big, so padded, he couldn’t have been ripped to the bone, not with that little mine and that little missile. Roadie was bigger than that, stronger than that, what was going on, what was going on, _what the fucking hell was going on?!_ “’M okay, boss, just gotta heal up a sec.” Roadhog managed, weakly reaching for a cannister of his healing gas. He must’ve seen his boss panicking, and they needed one of them to have a level head. Of course it was Roadhog, even though he was the boss, he was supposed to be calm, but then again, he was never calm, how could he be expected to be calm, Roadie was hurt, _Mako was seriously hurt._ After Roadhog’s thick fingers failed to get a grip, Junkrat helped him get one into his hand before another hail of bullets rained down on them.

“OI! Fuckers! Don’tcha see we need a sec?! Talk about unfair.” He yelled, and then said to Roadhog. “What the fuck is wrong with you? They’d’ve missed me by a mile.” He didn’t really know that, but his hope in Roadhog’s miracle cure was so strong he couldn’t help but get angry.

Despite the hiss of the medication, Roadhog’s wound didn’t get much better; it closed a bit but didn’t change much aside from that. Luckily, it didn’t fuck up his tattoo, but it was a fuckin’ ripper. It was a near perfect circle, starting mid-rib and going onto his back. Junkrat couldn’t look at it too long without starting to get sick and panicked again. “’S fine, Junkrat. I’d do anythin’ for ya. Just… finish it up?” He finished the cannister and moved on to another one.

Another missile whistled by them before Junkrat finally got up, not assured by the weakness in Roadhog’s voice, _I’d do anythin’ for ya_ replaying over and over until he could finally growl, “Fine. The fuckers are in for it now.”

Mind forced into focus because of the fear and anger, Junkrat made quick work of the Talon baddies, though he was sure the majority had just moved on. “Yeah, we’re about a block north,” A ragged breath, “from where y’ dropped us.” A short pause, before Junkrat realized what Mako was doing. He was calling for help.

“Hey! Roadie, save yer strength, c’mon buddy. Lemme talk to the twits.” He ripped the phone from Roadhog’s hand and listened desperately.

“Roadhog? Roadhog?” The voice was British. It was the fast girl, then. She didn’t sound panicked, more distracted.

“I’ve got ‘im. We’re on the roof of a buildin’. Can’t jump off. ‘S too high. There’s… a bank, I think to one side of us and… I dunno, I can’t fockin’ read!”

“Relax, luv, relax. We’re in the air. Let me know if you see the ship.” He was so busy _not looking_ at the blood that seeped steadily from Roadhog’s side, that he barely noticed the wind whipping his hair around. “Oh look!” Her cheerful voice said, as she apparently spotted them, “There you boys are! Oh dear, that doesn’t look good. Hop in and we’ll get you straight to the docs.”

The larger man tried to get up twice before he listened to Junkrat and went back down. The movement caused more blood to spurt, and then seep down Roadhog’s side. Had Winston not been there to help lift Roadhog into the chopper, Junkrat was unsure of if they would’ve been able to do it.

Roadhog was so big, so heavy, practically impenetrable, like a bleedin’ tank. Nothing like this had ever happened before, not with Junkrat around. He sat with Roadhog’s head in his lap and took out Roadhog’s hair tie and started retying it up. Then, he started playing with Roadhog’s hair, letting the hair tie dangle around his thin wrist. Roadie’s hair was so gray. He’d known that before, obviously, but it occurred to him how old Roadhog really was. He wasn’t a spring chicken no more. He felt a big bump on the side of his body guard’s head and felt a similar sized lump catch in his throat. He knew head bumps usually weren’t a problem, but neither were stupid little missiles and concussion mines. Neither was age, but suddenly, everything was a factor. Everything was making his partner lay there, breathing heavier than usual and skin shuddering with pain. He sighed and kissed the mask, right on the snout. Roadhog’s eyes were closed behind the glass and Junkrat worried more. That was good, right? Or was he in a fuckin’ coma? He didn’t know, he wasn’t a doctor, Roadie was their doctor, he was, god, he was everything, wasn’t he? Mako did so much and Jamie did so little and _what the fuck, he’d never told him how much he appreciated it, how much he loved Mako, did Mako know? Did Mako know Jamie loved him? He’s gotta know, I tell him all the time, but does he know?_

The ride back felt like a million years, and when they tried to separate the two of them, Junkrat threw a fit. “Hey, motherfuckers, if we wanted yer help we’d say, I just gotta get ‘im back to our room, get ‘im in bed.”

“Jamison.” The pretty blonde doctor didn’t look worried, she looked pissed. “If we don’t get him into the operating room to see what exactly is going on, he may die. I understand that the two of you think yourselves immortal, but _that_ man is seriously injured, and that is only the story on the _outside_. He may have internal bleeding, or injuries that we can’t see and we won’t know that until he’s in that room and you are out here.”

“Fuck you! I-I don’t wanna leave him alone! ‘e might not wake up, sheila, and if he don’t, whattaya do then, huh?” Junkrat towered over her, but she didn’t break for a second.

“Jamison, he needs surgery, for if nothing other than cleaning and closing the wound. As it is right now, I saw the debris in the wound and he’s going to need a thorough flushing to get it out, or it’s going to get infected. Now, let me do my job.” She muscled past him and locked the door behind her.

Briefly, he thought of barging in after her, but the anxiety that maybe he _couldn’t_ handle this injury made him stop dead. He didn’t _want_ to leave Roadhog, but he wasn’t really leaving him. Roadhog technically went away from _him_ , so _he_ wasn’t leaving anyone.

That’s what he allowed himself to think as he sat in the room outside the operating room, staring at the destruction they’d caused on the little telly. They painted two of them in a bad light, but Junkrat didn’t care. He just found himself admiring Roadhog, watching him, letting the short video calm his mind. The other building next to them must’ve been a hotel, since the cell phone video showed them from above, tossing the baddies off the side of the building, and blastin’ em where they needed to. Mako looked so strong in the video. He moved so quickly, so fluidly. It just reminded Jamie that his partner was so well practiced he could pull most of this off in his sleep. He was so strong, so fast. Of course Roadie would pull through. There wasn’t nothin’ his Mako couldn’t do. _I’d do anythin’ for ya._

But, as the first hour slipped into the next, Junkrat’s mind couldn’t be quelled by one single, looping video of Roadhog yanking a Talon agent up to him, and blasting him right in the gut with his junk gun anymore. As hot as it was, and it was hot, it was getting old. Roadhog was laying in that room that was full of strangers. They didn’t even know if Roadhog could be sedated. Maybe he was allergic? They didn’t know. They might just be operating on him while he was awake. That was fucked up, if they were. In Oz, there was no choice, but here, they had the choice. Unless Roadie was immune. Then it was fine. But what if he wasn’t and they weren’t even trying? Whatever, he needed something else to distracted by, something else to watch while Roadie was gone.

Just as he started looking for the remote, the pretty lady doctor came back out, not a single drop of Roadhog’s blood on her. He now noticed that she looked tired. He worried, for a second, that Roadhog hadn’t made it, but she lifted a finger to silence him before he could say anything. “He’s fine. He’s gonna be out of commission for a while, but with some rest… And whatever’s in that cannister, he’ll be fine. Now go in there and yell at him for me.”

Junkrat didn’t need to be told twice. He ran into the room as quickly as his legs could carry him without slipping on the linoleum floors. “Roadie!”

“What, ‘Rat? Scared?” Despite the chuckling tone, Roadhog both sounded and looked exhausted. They’d taken his mask off. Somehow, seeing his partner’s face made it worse. The bruises under Roadhog’s eyes were pronounced on a normal day, but now they almost looked like he’d been socked in both eyes. He even looked paler, which made sense. He’d lost a lot of the red stuff, and Junkrat was pretty sure that wasn’t good.

“Wot, me? Scared? Nah. I knew you’d pull through. Y’ always do, even if yer a boner-fide geezer now.”

“I dunno, Rat. Y’ look like yer scared I’m gonna blow away. C’mere. Look at the stitches.”

Junkrat sat on the bed gingerly, being careful to keep his dirty, bony hands away from the wound. It was big, the stitches were black and shiny, grotesque against Roadhog’s scrubbed flank. “Looks like it hurts,” he said quietly, glancing up at his partner and then back down.

“Doesn’t feel good,” Mako agreed.

“Thanks, mate.” Junkrat mumbled, after a short silence. “I love you. An’ ya do so much for me. An’ I hardly do nothin’, you’re everything, Mako, you’re the one who keeps us goin’.”

“Shut up, Jamie. Yer so dramatic.” They must’ve given him something for his cough, the one he always had, because he didn’t cough or wheeze once. Maybe he was just too tired.

“I was scared shitless.” He admitted. “Yer old now, Mako. Y’ might not’ve made it. What would I do without you?”

“You’d survive. You’ve always been damn good at that. Now. Shut up about all that. Don’t worry about me. I’m gonna be on leave for a long while, I’m gonna need somethin’ to look forward to.” As tired as he was, he couldn’t keep the growl out of his voice.

“Oh yeh, big guy? Wot is it that yer lookin’ forward to?”

“Books. Yer gonna bring me _lots_ and _lots_ of books. I took a missile for you after all.”

With a laugh, Junkrat leaned forward and kissed Mako on the lips this time. “I know, I know. Y’d do anything for me. Least I can do is bring ya some lousy books.”

**Author's Note:**

> So far, I've written all of these the same day I posted them. I'll see how much longer I can do this, but I'll admit, this has been so much fun. Thanks for reading!


End file.
